


Book of Asher: Prologue

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Altered [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcia Flynn - Freeform, How Garcia Flynn became not-murdered, Lorena and Iris Flynn, Rittenhouse ruled the world, The Time Team Kiddos, The beginning lies in the end, This is basically the original timeline, What if Lucy did marry Noah?, now they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: In the beginning,Colette Logan was just supposed to be a Pilot for Mason Industries...She was supposed to do nothing but pilot the new ship, The Odyssey, and observe.Not take action.But, she is a Logan, after all.





	1. Pressure Point: Part One

Mason Industries Mission Itinerary:

Date and Time of Mission: 07/01/ 2041, 12 pm

Ship Model: The Odyssey

Pilot: Colette Logan, Aged 22, Female

Co-Pilot: Janae Marshall, Aged 29, Female

Destination: Dubrovnik, Croatia, 2014

Mission Details: Ship Test, Possible Intel Gathering

 

_Dear Colette,_

_Above is your itinerary for your first mission as commanding pilot! Please accept our warmest congratulations regarding your completion of our Odyssey Pilot Training program- all your hard work has now paid off! You are one of three pilots that can now steer this ship back in time, and we are glad to give you the first mission._

_Please arrive on time to your briefing at Mason Industries, on July 1 st, 2041. Your meeting time is set for 10:00 AM, you will take off at 12:00 PM. _

_There is also a meeting that must be scheduled with the Head of The Historical Accuracy and Integrity Department. Dr. Preston would like you to meet her at her office no later than June 30 th, 2041. Please call the Stanford Historical Department to schedule a meeting. As you already know, we bring Dr. Preston in on most of our Missions, to ensure that we are careful, and uphold the historical integrity of our missions. Dr. Preston will tell you the cultural/historical background of the time and place you are going, and she will give you important pointers regarding any mission detail you have received. _

_Thank you for your time and dedication!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Rufus Carlin, CEO_

“Okay, what is weird to me is that your mother texted you that she wants me to meet her at her house to do the briefing? I mean, Croatia 2014, that's straightforward… The war for independence was what, thirty years before that?” Colette felt her heart hammer in her chest as she threw on her long nightgown. The letter regarding her first mission was on the bed, and she had read it for the hundredth time. “What do you think James? Is this odd?”

Her heart eased a little as her fiancé, James Preston walked out from their bathroom, looking like he was ripped from a magazine in nothing but his boxers, with a toothbrush in his mouth. He mumbled something that, while looking adorable, was unintelligible.

“Do you want to try that again? I didn’t understand a word you just said.” Colette said, smiling at him and holding back a laugh. He put up a finger, as if to say, “one minute” and finished brushing his teeth.

“Okay, sorry… I was just saying time travel is weird. There are a lot of nuances. I am sure there is plenty to fuck up, by just walking into a Vons in San Diego, 1999. I mean, what if Steve Jobs is in that grocery store? What if you accidentally drop something heavy on his foot, and he stumbles back and hits his head, and dies?”

“Do you really think I’d be so careless?” She asked, eyebrows arched, yet smiling.

 “Of course, you wouldn’t, Darling,” James said, as he walked up behind her, and laced his arms around her. For a Rittenhouse pairing, Colette had to admit she had done well. The son of Doctors Lucy and Noah Preston (apparently “Preston” is so important to Rittenhouse, that Noah took Lucy’s name) was certainly an impressive sight to behold. He was six feet tall and lean. His shoulders were a bit narrow, but not bad. He looked like his dad had when he was young, in the regard that he could be an Abercrombie model from the early 2000s. He had his mom’s warm brown eyes and his father’s tan complexion. He had also followed in his father’s footsteps and was becoming an MD.

Colette often wondered what their children would look like. She had fair skin, golden blond hair, and crisp blue eyes, like her father’s. She was sturdy like her mom but no taller than 5’6”. The fact that she had even been selected for her flight class astounded her. She had applied on a whim- actually, she was in Professor Preston’s class at the time, and Lucy suggested she go into time travel- said she thought she would make a great Historical Integrity Officer. So, Colette did just that. She got her degree in History, finished boot-camp six months later, and started piloting right away. She got the sixteen-month piloting program done in a year, and she was so close to becoming an official officer, she could taste it.

“My Dad wants to talk to me tomorrow before I go, too.” Colette breathed, raising her hands to hold onto James’ arms. She leaned into him, "So, I will have to leave early.”

“What a busy woman, you are.” James smiled and tucked his face into her neck. “It’s a wonder you make any time for me.”

Colette laughed, she could get lost in his presence. He was easy going, sweet. Not a care in the world. He was also very compassionate and kind. Sometimes, she wondered if she loved him yet. She wasn’t sure. It seemed difficult to know when your marriage had been arranged. However, James was kind enough to wait until she did know for sure. That is why they didn’t have a date set yet. Most of her friends set dates right after they were engaged- many only waited six months to tie the knot. It’s a Rittenhouse thing, she told herself. Although, she couldn’t help but feel like it was… possibly a trap.

However, she didn’t rebel. Rittenhouse had done so much for her- they had given her the best schooling, got her into college early, sent her to a decent college, helped her get into her program at Mason Industries... She could never be so ungrateful. And now, she was going to time travel- wasn’t that an exhilarating freedom in and of its self? Sure, she had been on a few test missions, but nothing too crazy, and always to field or somewhere deserted. She never got to meet people or go to a town or anything. But, as she became a better pilot, she was sure she could do that. She could now pilot The Mother Ship, The Jump Ships, and The Odyssey- the newest ship, Rufus and Mason Carlin had been the father-son team responsible for concept, design, tech- everything. Mason and Colette quickly became good friends, and she was glad for his support and insight. Dr. Carlin, Or Rufus, as he asked everyone to call him- usually looked at her with a sweet fondness, as if she meant something to him. She knew that he and her father worked together with Lucy Preston on the early missions.

They had chased a rogue pilot…  _Emma Whitmore_ , _maybe?_ They had imprisoned her in time with relative ease. And commandeered The Lifeboat. She had made a futile attempt to destroy Rittenhouse. With the _Lifeboat_ no less, god it was laughable. But, that was more than twenty years ago. God, what that team must have seen. They went far back into history, maybe they even changed it? Was that why Lucy founded her department?

 _“Croatia, 2014…”_ Colette thought out loud to herself… “ _What could possibly be so important…”_

“Still worrying about that?” James asked, a look of concern on his face. She nodded in response.

“Well, my dear Colette, let me help you forget that.” And with that, his neck nuzzling turned into kisses, and her thoughts melted away… Well, mostly. 

  June 30th, 2041

 

The sun was bright in the sky as Colette met her dad for coffee. Her father had been in the Army, and then law enforcement. Now, he was a retired consultant for law enforcement and hostage negotiation. With her mom having passed 6 years ago, her dad was all she had, and Colette tried to spend as much time with him as she could.

“Hi, Daddy!” She yelled as he smiled at her. He walked to her briskly and they embraced.

“Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you!” He squeezed her and picked her up as she shrieked. Her dad had a way of making her revert to the little girl she once was.

“Don’t break your back!” She yelled, and he set her down.

“Okay, darling, I need coffee… How about you?” Her father was a little taller than her, hair now grey, eyes still blue. He always wore a decent suit. And seemed to quietly case every place he went into. _Old habits die hard_ , she thought to herself.

“Yes, please!” Colette agreed as they walked arm-in-arm to the Starbucks they had just met outside of.

With coffees in hand, her dad asked her a million questions about her mission. Most of them, she had to honestly say she didn’t know the answer to. When she mentioned having a meeting with Lucy the same day, his expression changed- to something less-than-readable.

“You’re meeting with Lucy Preston, regarding a flight test?” Her father gave Colette a suspicious look.        

“Yeah, I thought it was weird, too.” Colette looked down at her coffee, “I mean, what is so important about landing in a field in Croatia?”

“Croatia... Let me guess, 2014?” Her dad asked, muttering something about pressure points.

“What?”

“ _Pressure Point._ Lucy called me a few weeks ago, asked if I knew anything about an NSA agent and his family that was all murdered. She said it was a pressure point in history, could change a lot of things- she thought if someone with a grudge against Rittenhouse got a hold of a machine, and went there and changed it, things would be different now.”

“I didn’t know that you two talked,” Colette said, her surprise evident.

“Well, she helped me save your mom, Colette… If Lucy Preston needs anything, I am there.”

“Your loyalty is admirable.” Colette smiled at her father.

“You should come with me, I want to give you something for your mission, just in case. Okay?”

Colette nodded, and they walked toward her father’s car. He motioned for her to get in. Once seated, he pulled out a black box and opened it. There was a small handgun- the same one Colette learned to shoot with.

“You remember how to use this?” he asked.

"Yes?” Colette asked, feeling like a fish out of water. “Are you actually suggesting I take this on a time machine with me? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Her father literally laughed at her.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be condescending, it’s just, I- I have had to shoot a lot of people back in time… and a gun on a time machine was never the problem.”

_He didn’t have to say it, but she was sure that the problem was when they shot back._

Colette gaped at her father. It was rare for him to speak of his kills, or to even allude to them.

“Dad, I know how to use it still… I just don’t… I don’t know.”

“Please, Colette? If you are going where I think you are going you might need it. And I am surprised Mason Industries hasn’t had you trained to carry one yet.” He said, rolling his eyes.

 “That was next on the training list, after mastering the Odyssey.” She informed him.

“Of course. Well, if you die on this trip, there’s none of that, then is there?” Her father asked, his face giving nothing away. “Now, show me how to use this gun.

Colette went through all the motions until her father was satisfied. She gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told him she loved him. She left with the safety on, and the gun tucked into the waist of her dark jeans- the extra rounds in her coat. She felt weird with it, but she had to trust her dad, he was usually right about these sorts of things.

               

An hour later, and Colette was feeling even more strange. She was at her soon-to-be Mother-in-laws home… and it was definitely… awkward.

“I talked to my dad today.” Colette blurted out. “He thinks there is more to this mission than what you are telling me… and I agree.”

“Your father was always a sharp one… A hot head at times, but sharp none-the-less.” Dr. Preston smiled warmly. Her long grey hair was pulled back into a bun. One could tell she had been a beautiful woman in her day. At this point, she was certainly pretty for an older woman, but, age takes away so much. As does sorrow.

Colette knew about her sister being murdered in 2016. Everyone knew that. It was right after Lucy’s first mission to stop Emma. She came home to Amy and her mom both stabbed to death. Police never found the killers. Lucy searched, to no avail. And attempts to get them back with time travel were useless and futile.

“Do you know who this man is?” Lucy asked, pushing an old news article to her. It was from 2014. In another language. She slipped on her readers, which automatically translated about 150 known languages into English. It identified the language as Croatian. The article translated.

“Family of Three Dies: Dubrovnik police are calling it a murder-suicide” She read. Lucy nodded. She continued, “Lorena and Iris Flynn are believed to have been killed by husband and father, Garcia Flynn. Flynn then shot himself with his own gun. Reasons are unknown, but some believe it may be due to his involvement with handling financials for several top companies.”

“My dad said it was a murder of three people, not a murder-suicide.”

“Something that I have kept from the papers all these years… My mom and sister’s murder had been staged in the same way.” Lucy said, head hung in grief. “I did some forensic accounting, I believe that the same people murdered this family. I want you to go back and see who did it.”

“You want me to _witness_ _a murder_?” Colette looked down. She didn’t know if she could… But, this is what her job was going to be like…

“Under no circumstances can you save them,” Lucy said, gravely. “It could change far too much.”

“You really expect me to just watch three helpless people get murdered in cold blood?” Colette sensed that she and James may have to talk about this later. But, it was a sensitive matter, too…

“Look, you can apprehend the killer and question them if you’d like,” Lucy stated. “But, there is a reason why the family was dealt with this way. We can’t change that.”

“And if the reason was wrong?” Colette could feel something burning in her. Not quite a desire to throttle the old woman, but a desire to do something about this. “For heaven’s sake- that is a five your old!” She yelled pointing to Iris Flynn.

“Colette, this man, Garcia Flynn. His life is a pressure point. Rufus Carlin and I have both been over this with the software. If he is saved, it could change everything, in ways you can’t imagine.”

“So why send me, then? Why meddle in the first place?”

“Because I have to know…” Lucy said, her eyes suddenly became dark and haunted. _Her sister_.

“Take these. The article with the photo, and this… Just in case something changes- give it to me, okay?” Lucy handed Colette a photo from twenty-some years ago. It was her, her sister and her mom. "I don't want to forget..." 

“Okay, I will think about it,” Colette said, unsure of it all. “I will consider going there.”

Lucy nodded. And handed her a piece of paper with an address on it.

“Thank you, Colette, for helping me get justice for my sister." Colette didn't want to commit, so she just stared at Lucy, and walked out. 

Colette left for her own apartment. James would probably want her to spend the night, but she was too tired and too overwhelmed. She had been told time travel takes some of your soul. You see things you can’t unsee, things that people may never know happened. It can make you feel crazy… And now, she was just supposed to watch a family get murdered in cold blood? And what for? The little voice in the back of her head said otherwise. It said that she could make a difference- but, at what cost? 

      


	2. Pressure Point: Part 2

 

Colette didn’t know it yet, but today was her last day in 2041. She woke to the birds chirping, and the sun shining on her face.

 

_“Take these… just in case something changes- give it to me, okay?”_

_"I don’t want to forget…”_

Lucy’s words echoed in Colette’s head _.  In case something changes_ … If she changed anything, what world would she come home to? _Was she coming home?_ These were the dark thoughts that Colette was trying to push aside as she showered and dressed into her uniform. A navy-blue turtleneck, made of sweat-wicking fabric, that was both cooling and would retain heat, if need be. The bottoms were navy blue utility pants. Both the shirt and the navy bomber Jacket she had (in case she landed in a blizzard), had the Mason Industries logo on it. She put the gun her father gave her behind her back, in her waistband.

 _]Just in case something changes_ … She decided to grab a few things. Trinkets from her life, photos, a couple of books and a few personal items. She put them all in a bag. She didn’t know why, but she felt like she wasn’t coming back. Opening the door, she jumped back in surprise when she found James standing there with two coffees.

“Hey…” he said awkwardly. “You didn’t answer your phone last night.”

“Uh, yeah, I was tired.”

"Are you… Okay?” James adjusted his posture so that he was tilted back slightly, taking her in… Deciding if he was going to believe she was okay if she told him he was. “I brought you            Java.”

Colette smiled, and took the coffee.

“James…” She said, sighing. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” His examining gaze didn’t falter.

She closed the door and they began to walk down the hall.

“If you had the chance to save someone, would you do it?”

“Um…” James laughed at her, “I am studying to be a doctor… _So, yes_?” Colette laughed too, feeling slightly ridiculous.

“Of course. But, I mean, if you can _go back_ and save someone?”

"You mean, like when you time travel? Save people who were supposed to die?” He let out a heavy breath. “Colette… That’s dangerous.”

Exiting the building, they walked toward Colette’s. James gave her a long look, studying her emotions, no doubt.

“James, your mom… She showed me something. She wants me to observe something in history and tell her what happened… _Really,_ _who did it_.” She stared down at the coffee and scratched the cup a little. Her nerves were driving her to peel at the label.  “But, it’s a situation involving a child… A family… I…”

James gently pulled her by her arm and into a hug. He spoke as he held her close.

“Well, Colette, I know that my mom doesn’t trust people lightly. If she trusts you enough to ask you to do something, then she knows you’ll make the right call.” He sighed and added, “I know you will, too.” With a smile, he gave Colette a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” She breathed, slightly astounded at the trust he put in her.

“Of course.” He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her. Colette gave him a quick peck on the lips. And got in her car.

“See you soon, James.” She smiled and took off to Mason Industries. As she left, he waved goodbye with a slight smile on his face.

 

An hour later, Colette was in the briefing room. When she had received her itinerary, she was relieved to find that Janae was scheduled to ride with her… As they waited for Dr. Carlin to get there, Colette tried to smile and give her friend a thumbs up- but Janae seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid looking at Colette. True, Janae was ten years older than her and had been passed up for learning to pilot the Odyssey. However, Colette had enough to think about, sans petty jealousy.

“Alright, then!” Dr. Carlin stated as he walked in. He was six feet tall, wearing a nice suit. He kept his mostly-grey hair buzzed and wearing glasses. “Simple mission. Croatia 2014, I would like you both to spend some time observing the community and taking notes, it’ll be good practice for Colette. Try to stick together. If you find yourself unable to get the ship back home, there is a switch that alerts the Mother Ship, and someone will come and get you. Janae, Colette knows where the switch is. She will show you. Dismissed.”

The brevity of the meeting threw her for a loop, but Colette was eager to get on with it anyway, so she gathered her paperwork, and started to get up.

“Colette,” Dr. Carlin spoke up, “Can I speak to you, alone?” She nodded, as everyone filed out of the room.

“So?” Colette looked around the room awkwardly, “Is everything okay, Dr. Carlin?”

“Call me Rufus, please.”

“Okay, Rufus? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… I uh, I talked to Lucy Preston. About the Flynn family…”

“Oh… about that… I-“

“Save the father.” His expression was stone.

 _“What?”_ Colette stared at him bug-eyed. Rufus continued. “But, I am not supposed to do anything… That’s like rule number one.”

“Look, I know who killed his family. The same people that killed my wife.” He stepped forward and lowered his voice to a whisper, “The same people that killed Lucy’s sister. Colette, they do this if anyone says they want out. It’s the same people that took your mom from you.”

“Wait. Stop.” Colette felt tears pricking at her eyes. “My mom died from food poisoning.”

Rufus shook his head.

“No, just poisoning- not food poisoning.” Rufus studied her face, “I am sorry you found out this way. I told Wyatt he should have told you a long time ago.”

Colette nodded. A couple of tears sprang forward.

“All of that aside, save Garcia Flynn. _That is an order_.”

“What about the mom and kid?”  Colette asked, her throat feeling tight. Rufus’s expression changed to something full of sadness and regret.

“Unfortunately, saving all of them isn’t an option… It won’t have the… same effect.”

“Oh.” Colette looked down at the ground. It was an impossible decision- one where she didn’t have options.

“Colette, please, trust me. _Follow my orders_.”

“Will this bring my mom back?”

“I hope so,” Rufus said ducking his head, suddenly finding his shoe very interesting. After a moment he looked up at her, “It’s the only chance we have of saving the those that we love.”

Colette sighed and then nodded, wiping her tears away.

“Then I’ll do it.”

 

               

               


	3. Pressure Point: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Garcia Flynn first hears Lucy Preston's name.

** Dubrovnik, Croatia, 2014 **

_Well, as far as missions go… This one was setting a low bar_ , Colette thought to herself as she dragged herself the five miles back to The Odyssey with a bullet in her arm, and what was likely a fractured femur. Even a hairline fracture hurt like a bitch. As she saw the dark emerald, almost beetle-shaped time machine, she sighed in relief. For whatever reason, she had been worried that someone would know how to jump with the machine- and she’d lose her only way home. Beginner’s anxiety, surely. Although she wasn’t sure that she would be returning to an actual job, or anyone that would be proud of her, for that matter. She really fucked this one up, truly.

Although she had tried to shake her flight partner when she made off to The Flynn’s summer home, Janae had quickly caught up to her- and she hadn’t known until it was too late.

She made it to the house around 9:00 PM. Casing the side, she waited until after midnight, when she saw some stealthy figures scaling the siding. She followed and easily scaled it herself (Mason Industries was _very insistent_ on her being as fit as possible and being able to get out or ahead of any situation).  Someone walked into the room and turned on the light revealing the assassins, the woman ducked and ran to her daughter. Colette readied herself to take a kill shot.

One of the assassins shot the woman… Colette returned fire. Later she would have to consider the fact that this was the first person she killed- well, at least the bastard deserved it. Colette couldn’t help it, she looked down and saw two little eyes, filled with terror peaking out behind her mom. Without thinking, she shot the other shooter. Carefully, she climbed through the window, to help grab the girl… and then, Janae was there- in the room, standing across from Iris, her gun trained on her.

Colette lunged in front of the crying girl to shield her.

“Janae, what are you doing, she is a child?” Colette yelled.           

“I told them you were weak,” Janae had a glint in her eye, a look of deep conviction. “I told the higher ups that someone got to you. Who was it? Lucy Preston? Rufus?”

Colette just stared at the woman, waiting for her to falter, so she could disarm her.

“If you tell me, maybe I won’t kill you.” She stepped forward, and Colette could feel the cold metal of a gun on her. Janae’s eyes suddenly flicked to Colette’s left, and she shot. Knowing that there was only one thing to shoot at, Colette lost it. Grabbing her hand, she punched her in the elbow and heard a crack. Taking the opportunity, she pulled her gun out and shot Janae in the head.

“So much for being friends,” she said, as she kicked the woman hard. She couldn’t bear looking behind her, knowing what she would see. Anguish overcoming her, she kicked Janae repeatedly and screamed. Suddenly, a bullet interrupted her. She felt her flesh rip and bone burn. Turning to the source she saw Garcia Flynn staring at his family, eyes wide in horror. Gathering himself, he rounded on her, eyes fierce.

"I- I tried to save her. I am so sorry.” Colette pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she backed away with her hands up... The man just kept his gun trained on her, yet he said nothing. Trying desperately to give him something to help explain this, she blurted out, “Find Lucy Preston- Dr. Lucy Preston. Tell her Rittenhouse did this. Tell her, they aren’t good… They aren’t safe… She needs to protect Amy.”

Caught off guard, the man lowered his gun slightly, and Colette took the opportunity to jump out the window. Without thinking, she jumped off the building and landed on her leg at an awkward angle. Trying to keep her arm from bleeding, she held on to it and did her best to run to The Odyssey.

Finally arriving at the vessel, she opened it and struggled to pull herself up and into it. Unable to log coordinates, she linked to The Mothership, so that it could pull The Odyssey to its self. While putting in the year, she struggled to keep her eyes open. As the take-off sequence began, her eyes closed, her breathing became labored. If she was going to die, at least she saved one life today… and the man, Garcia Flynn, at least he got a life in exchange for his family’s. It was certainly a raw deal for him, she thought to herself.

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

 


End file.
